Stigma
by Azureila
Summary: Pantaskah aku merasakan pedihnya kehilangan, bahkan jika aku tak pernah memiliki dirimu sepenuhnya? MelloNear. Aftermath of L's death, second arc.


**Stigma**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang sedang berusaha memulihkan jiwa fujoshi setelah hiatus.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya plot yang berada dalam teritori kekuasaan saya, hohoho…

Saya akhirnya bisa kembali setelah sebagian besar ujian tuntas! XD Sebagai pemanasan untuk memulai kegilaan lagi di dunia maya, saya pun menulis fic eksperimental ini. Maafkan saya karena menuangkan kebiasan, kekaburan, maupun suasana depresi disini, yang ingin saya lakukan hanya berbagi –digebukin-. All right, let's roll!

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Man is a thing too imperfect for me_

_Love to man would be fatal to me_

**-Friedrich Nietzsche-**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sang E__nigma_ direnggut saat merah meraja di langit yang menyala. Waktu bagi yang fana untuk segera bersimpuh, menanggalkan angkuh; kelana yang tak akan pernah kembali ke singgahsana tertinggi.

Kuasa senjakala tak pernah sirna. Waktu dimana batas-batas logika mengabur, takluk oleh pesona ilusi dunia.

Janganlah memicingkan mata. Biarkan menghunjam, biarkan merasuk, biarkan menyatu dalam diri.

Selami, pahami.

Ketika sinar dan bayang-bayang saling memagut, semburat kemerahan pun memerawani langit yang tadinya cerah. Tanpa batas, luas, tak terduga, begitulah cara langit berbahasa. Di tengah-tengah bentangannya, gelap tak perlu takut mencumbu cahaya. Malam merangkak, perlahan mengambil alih takhta cakrawala. Atmosfer semakin kelam. Pekat.

Lekat, Mello menatap kedua mata keperakan di hadapannya.

Murka.

Duka, luka.

Lara mengendap di hatinya. Ingin rasanya berlari. Pergi menjauh tanpa perlu bertutur apapun lagi. Tapi tak bisa, meski ingin. Tetap tak mampu, meski hasrat hati menggebu.

Terpenjara sepenuhnya.

Terperangkap.

Terpasung.

Terikat. Erat. Kuat.

"Mello akan pergi."

Tanpa keraguan, bernada kukuh pertanda finalitas, Near bersuara. Bukan bertanya. Tidak, hanya berkata. Hanya memintanya menjawab, merespon, membalas, entah secara verbal maupun fisik, gestur maupun tutur. Near menanti dengan bibir terkunci.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

Retoris.

Cara tak langsung untuk mengatakan _ya_. Perlukah menjabarkan lebih jauh? Near akan mengerti bahkan sebelum Mello membuka mulut. Pantaskah dia, yang terkalahkan, kembali meruntuhkan ego demi mengucapkan _aku akan kembali_?

Tidak.

Teriakan guruh merobek langit, kemudian curahan air hujan berderai membasahi tanah. Melicinkan langkah.

_Perhatikan kemana kau mencari arah, jangan berpedoman pada hati yang resah._

Mello mengancingkan jaket, memanggul ransel dengan mantap. Menyiapkan raga menembus tirai rinai hujan, hingga basah menyatu dengan abu dan debu .

"Saya akan menunggu."

Nafasnya terhenti. Berdegup samar, nyaris hening. Sejenak lumpuh, namun lambat laun, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak tentu. Ritme labil mengguncang-guncang pertahanan diri. Dadanya pun bergemuruh sedemikian rupa, gelora rasa yang meluap, tumpah ruah, terburai sempurna di tengah-tengah pusaran kekalutan.

Mengikuti naluri, Mello berbalik. Mendesis getir,"Aku tak akan kembali. Aku tak ingin kembali. Kau dengar itu, Near?"

Sepasang bola mata menentang kukuh, menerobos blokade manipulasi emosi dengan keteguhan yang tak mampu ditepis. Gigih, tak mengenal kata kalah, meski suaranya getas. "Saya akan tetap menunggu."

Disengat amarah, Mello menerjang. Kekangan lepas. Mengakibatkan tubuh Near terhempas. Nyaris runtuh membentur tanah jika saja dia tak mengukuhkan pijakan. Mello mendesaknya dengan satu kali gertakan, dan punggung Near pun beradu dengan kerasnya dinding yang dingin. Near melenguh kesakitan, menutup mata dalam usaha membendung serangan nyeri yang menyergap tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kali, ingin rasanya Mello mengguncang Near, _benar-benar mengguncangnya_, membuatnya _melihat_. _Masa bodoh_, pikirnya pedih, jika Near telah menyaksikan segala cacat dan cela yang terlanjur terpatri di hatinya kini. Sudah terlambat untuk menangis, atau berduka, atau meratap. Tak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk rasa sesal. Titik awal perjudian nyawa dimulai disini.

"Tak ada harapan untukmu."

Kemudian segalanya gelap, menyesakkan dada seolah paru-parunya tak mampu lagi memompa udara. Arus panas mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, meletupkan sensasi ganjil yang berdegup seiring denyut jantungnya. Seiring detik-detik yang meluruh, rajaman hawa dingin yang menggigit membawanya kembali ke realita.

Waktu menipis. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Dituntun kata hati, Mello pergi begitu saja, tanpa janji akan kembali, bahkan tanpa afirmasi untuk bertemu lagi. Bukan masalah. Sejak dulu, dia pribadi yang enggan mengumbar kata-kata. Near tahu, _selalu tahu_, _selalu mengerti_. Keyakinannya berada di tangan yang tepat, maka keraguan tak akan menghampiri.

* * *

Ketika Near membuka mata, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok yang menjauh ditelan malam; hanyalah punggung tegar yang tetap tegak melawan rintangan, tak peduli bagaimana bahaya yang menghadang di depan. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, menyadari ketidakberdayaannya mencegah satu nyawa pergi; gagal mencegah satu kepingan terpenting hidupnya lolos dari kehilangan yang menyakitkan.

Jauh di dasar nurani, tak pernah ada kesiapan untuk melepas, maupun kerelaan untuk tertinggal. Meskipun sejak dulu Near sudah berfirasat hal ini bakal terjadi, tak terelakkan dalam absolutisme perputaran roda takdir. Kepergian Mello tak dapat dihindari, itulah hukum mutlak dari ikatan yang mereka rajut dalam keheningan. Selamanya Mello akan senantiasa merengkuhnya dalam ilusi kebersamaan, namun tak lebih dari itu. Kedinamisan pergerakannya, kemauannya untuk menemukan jalan yang terselubung, ketahanannya untuk menempuh apapun yang tak terduga—semuanya menuntutnya untuk berlari, terus melangkah tanpa boleh goyah.

Near hanya bisa menjadi mata: menyaksikan, mengamati, tanpa kemampuan untuk memasuki kancah pertempuran yang dilalui Mello tanpa dirinya, tanpa kekuatan untuk mendobrak batas-batas yang terbentang, tanpa daya untuk menyeberangi jurang pemisah. Pemahaman pahit itu menyeruak ke dalam dirinya. Tajam, beku, kepedihan yang bisu, yang bernyanyi lantang dalam rintihan sendu.

Dia menginginkan _Sang Ilusi_ kembali.

_Pantaskah berharap? _

Ragu-ragu, Near menyapukan jemarinya, menelusuri lekuk-lekuk bibir pucatnya. Meresapi familiarnya rasa yang bersemayam di antara kedua belah bibirnya: hitamnya kegetiran, amarah yang nyata, sesal tiada akhir, dan hasrat yang redam terbungkam.

"_Mello…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Notes**: Untuk menjernihkan kebingungan yang mungkin timbul, saya klarifikasi: setting waktu fic ini setelah kabar kematian L diketahui oleh Mello dan Near, kemudian Mello memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Wammy's House. Secara canon, ada rentang waktu 4 tahun sebelum Mello bertemu Near kembali, dan saya ingin mengeksplorasi kekosongan itu dan mengisinya dengan interpretasi pribadi, hohoho… ini baru bab pembuka. Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya seperti saya, ya.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka lewat _**review**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
